Mankind's Demons
by FreedomGundam05
Summary: Naruto is born with the cursed eyes, known as the sharingan, and early in his life a great tragedy gains him a new arm, but....can two curses make for a great ninja, or will they crush him into darkness.....Naruto/? Ino maybe. Rating will increase.


I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry

Well damn, its been over a year since I last wrote anything, seems like yesterday, but graduating high school has left me with a bit of time on my hands, plus I got the new Devil May Cry 4, and well….I had a bit of an epitome that just will not leave my mind. It will be mostly Naruto with very slight amounts of DMC, mostly in abilities, I'm leaning towards leaving the guns out, however one thing in particular seemed to have potential and that is what wont leave me alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha, Hokage's Office. October 11****th**

Uchiha Fugako was pissed, to be more precise he was as pissed off as the Kyuubi which had just leveled nearly a quarter of the town. One might ask themselves, what could bring a normally cold, level headed clan head such as the head of the Uchiha clan to such a level? The very object of his rage, was currently resting in the arms of none other then Hyuga Hiashi.

"Hokage-sama I demand that you execute that filth right away, its shameful enough you allowed his mother to go free without returning her to us, or executing her as a nuke-nin." Fugako fumed his sharingan blazing to life and spinning rapidly.

The aged Hokage stood up, and blasted the Uchiha leader with some of the fiercest killing intent that anyone had felt since the last great shinobi war.

"Fugako, I will tell you this once, and only once. Leave my office now, and never return in this manner or I will have you executed and your clan disbanded." He growled out, then turned his back on the man to stare at a portrait of the now deceased Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

Fugako growled and stormed towards the door. "This isn't over Hokage_-__**sama**_." Then the Uchiha slammed the door on his way out, still not disturbing the soundly sleeping baby.

"Are you sure that was wise Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked, now that they had a moment's piece.

"I'm sure Hiashi, it had to be done. I cannot allow the Uchiha to have Naruto, while they may be distance family, they will only mistreat him and turn him into a weapon. I fear that will be even worse, then the caged bird seal that the elders of your clan force into the branch family." This comment made the Hyuga Patriarch wince, it was no secret he hated the caged bird seal, he was just forced by his council to go along with it, or face having his own children branded with the seal when he had them, and no father in his right mind would willingly allow that to happen.

He nodded slowly, looking down at the boy. "He has much potential Hokage-sama, just like his father, and his mother. I only pray that the village treats him like he is disserved, or we may well create our own destroyer. The mind of Namikaze Minato, the determination of Uzumaki Kushina, the near limitless chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the chance of the cursed eyes of his ancestor, thanks to his mother and grandfather."

The sighed, and agreed to the point the other man was making. "I understand that, and you can also see why I couldn't allow the Uchiha to get their hands on the sole surviving descendant of the three greatest Uchiha. Madara and his two brothers." He paused thinking.

"Until that day when Kushina walked in with the sharingan, I along with everyone else believed that he had murdered both of his brothers, instead as know how, he only murdered one brother and stole his eyes, the other youngest brother escaped that nigh, fleeing to the far outskirts of whirlpool country, were he eventually met Kushina's mother."

Hiashi walked over, and gently placed the blue-eyed baby down in the crib which was still surrounded by the remains of the candles Minato had light for the sealing process. "Hokage-sama, I would like to adopt the boy and protect him."

"I'm sorry Hiashi, I cannot allow that because we both know your council would try to place the caged bird seal on Naruto, and then scramble his brain for no reason at all." He replied, sitting back down at his desk, as Hiashi clenched his fist so tightly blood leaked out and ran down his hand.

"And what of your own council Hokage-sama. They are growing out of place, the ninja follow code except for your teammates and Danzo, and too many civilians are now on it as well thinking that their word is law, not yours."

Hiruzen sighed. "I have taken steps to deal with them, first chance they step majorly out of line and we can prove it….kill them." He ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

**Timeskip: Eight years. **

Uzumaki Naruto, or the demon brat of Konoha as he was known, had one of the worst lives imaginable, he was beaten by ninja and civilians, mauled by nin-dogs that had been let loose on him, hit with numerous jutsu, and poisons, if it wasn't for the interference of the Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Sarutobi clans, he would likely be dead. This day however, would be one of the bloodiest days, yet seen to the boy.

Naruto slowly got out of bed, went to the bathroom and got dressed in his usual suicidal orange jumpsuit. Looking at the few pictures he had on his nightstand of the various people that would actually help him, including the Sandaime Hokage, and the man with white eyes, as he called him still. Naruto slowly made his way out walking from his bedroom to the kitchen through his very badly damaged and run down apartment was atleast a home, although it was a fire hazard. Naruto reached up and opened the refrigerator like he had so many times before, and that is when his world went to hell.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking out his window and watched as a massive explosion tore out of the side of Naruto's apartment complex, within moments black smoke billowed into the sky as flames tore through the now destroyed building. He took off out his door as many other loyal ninja began to rush towards the scene.

Naruto, lay on the street having been thrown from his apartment by the force of the blast, and was now lying face down on the street surrounded by a pool of his own blood and quickly dying. He was forced in burns and shrapnel wounds from a bomb someone had snuck into his house and rigged up to go off when the refrigerator was opened, but by far the worst wound was his right arm, which just wasn't their anymore. The blast has completely destroyed his arm, ripping it to shreds that now lie someplace in the burning ruins of his old home. Slowly, his mind swimming with pain, his systems began to shut down, as he heard cheers and loyal ninja showing up to help him, or begin to fight the growing crowds, then….all was dark.

Naruto awoke, still in horrible pain, but in knee deep water, with broken pipes around him that seemed to be spilling more and more water into this great sewer system causing the tide to rise quickly.

**"Come this way, quickly."** A large ominous voice echoed from the deepest recesses of this god forsaken place. Naruto slowly, limped his way their, shuddering from strange wounds that no longer bled, just hurt. Before long he stood in front of a cage housing a massive fox, even as the water continued to rise.

The Kyuubi itself, took one look at his jailer and for once in a thousand years he cringed. _**"And these bastards call me a demon, atleast we don't do this to our young."**_ It though to itself, and quietly made a pact to defend the boy, though he would never know it, because to the Kyuubi, the boy had already lived through hell and as such his honor as a demon would not allow a child to befall this, especially since it was Madara, his own family's fault. No, the boy would now be his adopted son, and to that extent, he had a life to save.

**"I need you to trust me kit."** Naruto weekly nodded, the water now waste high.

**"Tear a corner off of the paper, I give you my oath and word, that you have my loyalty as we are bound."** Naruto reached up and ripped a corner of the paper off and was hit by a wave of blood red chakra. Naruto screamed as it covered his wounds, including the place his arm should have been, as the water slowly subsided.

In the outside world, the Sandaime could only watch in amazement as a thick red almost armor looking arm appeared slowly, the edges of it smoking as it as formed out of the wound, until it drew nearer and nearer at the end, forming the tips of his fingers, it was an amazing looking red armored arm, with blue chakra like energy pulsing from it, al though that was the new source of its life and blood, and for a single instant Naruto's eyes opened revealing the sharingan, before snapping closed again, as a silver haired ANBU carried him to the hospital.

After a moment, a young purple haired ANBU in a snake mask dropped down beside him. "Hokage-sama, first reports of the area as well as evidence we have found in the building suggest that this blast was caused by the Uchiha sir." A second ANBU landed beside her a moment later.

"I can confirm that Hokage-sama, my father and the others are going nuts right now, hoping they got him."

The eldest Sarutobi sighed. "Weasel, you have your orders pre-standing from before. Execute order Blind Eye."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this is a tester to see how well this idea goes over. Right now I'm leaning towards a Naruto/Ino paring because I haven't given that one to much work and well….Ino can be used a lot of ways plus it gives grounds for him to work with another team. Hinata wont work because with Hiashi looking after him so much, he will almost see her as a sister so he wont feel for her that way. Plus Ino, just seems like she has a better head on her shoulders and Asuma kicks ass, not as much as Kakashi, but I wanna shake it up a bit. Kakashi will help him a lot too because of the Sharingan, Jiraiya's role is much the same as it was in the anime, except he probably wont die. Also, for Naruto's arm think of Nero's devil bringer arm, or look it up if you need to see it. Well Review please.


End file.
